In social networks such as microblog platforms, people are often interested in neighbouring network dynamics. For example, users generally expect to know who are in the surrounding area and what happened to them. In particular, with the development of mobile terminals, the clients of the majority of social networks can be installed on mobile terminals, and people are always interested in other users in the same social network, or information in the surrounding area, and hope to interact with the other users in the surrounding area when arriving at some place. Therefore, showing for the dynamics of the neighbouring social networks is of great significance for the users.
Take microblog as an example, a traditional way to show microblog dynamic information is: positioning the location of a certain user first, and then searching dynamic information within a pre-set distance range through a mobile base station or a GPS (global positioning system) positioning, and finally displaying the found dynamic information result in a list. In this way, users can select interaction objects or know what happened in the surrounding area according to the list.
However, since the traditional way shows the microblog dynamic information in the form of a list, with the distance of the found dynamic information (which usually is user information) displayed in the list, the specific location of the neighbouring network dynamic information cannot be visually shown. Moreover, with this traditional way to show microblog dynamic information, it is inconvenient to view all the neighbouring social network dynamics.